Episode 8: The King of Knights Enters The Fray!
The King of Knights Enters The Fray! (騎士王、出陣！) is the 8th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 8b.jpg CV-Episode 8c.jpg CV-Episode 8d.jpg CV-Episode 8e.jpg CV-Episode 8f.jpg CV-Episode 8g.jpg CV-Episode 8h.jpg CV-Episode 8i.jpg CV-Episode 8j.jpg The Card Capital Shop Tournament begins soon, but Aichi is hesitant to play in it, even after making a new deck. However, when he learns that Kai will be in the tournament, Aichi decides to enter as well. But when he submits his entry application form, another Vanguard player, Osamu Kishida, places his application at nearly the same time as Aichi. Both of them want to enter, but there is only one open spot left in the tournament. To resolve this issue, Shin recommends to have Aichi and Osamu play against each other to see who gets the last entry spot. Using his Megacolony units' effects, Osamu restricts Aichi's units from standing while scoffing at him for calling so many weak units. However, Aichi uses his new card King of Knights, Alfred, whose power is increased by the number of other Royal Paladins in play. With Alfred, Aichi defeats Osamu and is therefore officially in the tournament. Characters introduced *Osamu Kishida Featuring battles Aichi Sendou vs. Osamu Kishida Both players reveals their units. Aichi's unit is a Barcgal (Grade 0/No Trigger/4000 power) and Osamu's unit is Madame Mirage (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 power). Turn 1: Aichi (Aichi damage: 0, Osamu damage: 0) Aichi draws a card. He rides Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He uses Barcgal skill and moves it to a rear-guard circle. Aichi rest Barcgal and activates his effect, Superior Calling Flogal. Aichi ends his turn. Field: NothingWingalNothing BarcgalFlogalNothing Turn 2: Osamu (Aichi damage: 0, Osamu damage: 0) Osamu draws a card. He rides Phantom Black (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). He calls Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Osamu attacks Wingal (6000 power) with Bahr (8000 power). Aichi Damage Checks. He gets Flash Shield, Iseult (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi damage becomes 1. Osamu attacks Wingal (6000 power) with Phantom Black (8000 power). Osamu Drive Checks. He gets Bloody Hercules (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Aichi Damage Checks. He gets Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power). Aichi damage becomes 2. Osamu ends his turn. Field: of Armor, BahrBlackNothing NothingNothingNothing Turn 3: Aichi Sendou (Aichi damage: 2, Osamu damage: 0) Aichi stands his units and draws a card. He rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power). Aichi calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power) and Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi boosts Gallatin with Barcgal (total power: 14000 power) and attacks Phantom Black (8000 power). Osamu Damage Checks. He gets Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Osamu damage becomes 1. Aichi supports Blaster Blade with Flogal (total power: 14000 power) and attacks Phantom Black (8000 power). Aichi Drive Checks. He gets Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Osamu Damage Checks. He gets Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Osamu damage becomes 2. Aichi attacks Phantom Black (8000 power) with Marron (8000 power). Osamu guards with Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Shield 10000 -> total power: 18000). Aichi ends his turn. Field: of Silence, GallatinBladeSage, Marron BarcgalFlogalNothing Turn 4: Osamu (Aichi damage: 2, Osamu damage: 2) Osamu stands his units and draws a card. He rides Bloody Hercules (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). He calls another Bloody Hercules (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). He moves Bahr and calls Karma Queen (Grade 1/No Trigger/7000 power). He activates Karma Queen Counterblast of 2, putting Gallatin to rest the next turn. Osamu attacks Blaster Blade (9000 power) with his rear-guard Bloody Hercules (10000 power). aichi guards with Marron (shield: 5000 -> total power: 14000). Osamu attacks Blaster Blade (9000 power) with Vanguard Bloody Hercules (10000 power). Osamu Drive Check. He gets Phantom Black (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi Damage Checks. He gets Knight of Rose, Morgana (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi damage becomes 3. Osamu boosts Karma Queen with Bahr (total power: 15000 power) and attacks Blaster Blade (9000 power). Aichi Damage Checks. He gets Great Sage, Barron (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi damage becomes 4. Osamu ends his turn. Field: QueenHerculesHercules of Armor, BahrNothingNothing Turn 5: Aichi Sendou '''(Aichi damage: 4, Osamu damage: 2) Aichi stands all his units, except Gallatin, and draws a card. He rides King of Knights, Alfred (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). He moves Marron, then calls Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power). Aichi attacks Bloody Hercules (10000 power) with Alfred (10000 power). With Alfred effect, in exchange for not being supported, he gains + 2000 power for each rear-guard on the field (total power: 20000 power). Aichi Twin Drive Checks. He gets Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) and Future Knight, Llew (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/4000 power). He adds the critical to Alfred (total power: 20000 power/2 critical) and the power to Gancelot (total power: 14000 power). Osamu Damage checks twice. He gets Lady Bomb and Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/3000 power). He adds the power to Bloody Hercules (total power: 15000 power). Osamu damage becomes 4. Aichi boosts Gencelot with Marron (total power: 22000 power) and attacks Bloody Hercules (15000 power). Osamu guards with Rakshasa (shield: 10000 -> total power: 25000 power). Aichi ends his turn. ''Field:'' of Silence, Gallatinof Knights, AlfredKnight, Gancelot BarcgalFlogalSage, Marron '''Turn 6: Osamu (Aichi damage: 4, Osamu damage: 4) Osamu stands his units and draws a card. He rides Hell Spider (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). He activates Hell Spider Counterblast of 2, putting Gallatin to rest next turn. Osamu calls 2 Phantom Black (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Osamu boosts Bloody Hercules with Phantom Black (total power: 18000 power) and attacks Alfred (10000 power). Aichi guards with Future Knight, Llew (shield: 10000 -> total power: 20000). Osamu boosts Hell Spider with Phantom Black (total power: 18000 power) and attacks Alfred (10000 power). Aichi guards Flash Shield, Iseult (shield: 0 -> by dropping one , the attack is negated). Osamu Twin Drive Checks. He get Hell Spider (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power) and Flame of Hope, Aermo (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Osamu boosts Karma Queen with Bahr (total power: 15000 power) and attacks Alfred (10000 power). Aichi guards with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (shield: 10000 -> total power: 20000 power). Field: QueenSpiderHercules of Armor, BahrBlackBlack Turn 7: Aichi Sendou (Aichi damage: 4, Osamu damage: 4) Aichi stands his units, except Gallatin, and draws a card. He calls Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi boosts Gancelot with Marron (total power: 17000 power) and attacks Hell Spider (10000 power). Osamu guards with Aermo and intercepts with Bloody Hercules (total shield: 10000 -> total power: 20000 power). Aichi supports Wingal with Barcgal (total power:10000 power) and attacks Hell Spider (10000 power). Osamu Damage Checks. He gets Master Fraude. Osamu damage becomes 5. Aichi attacks Hell Spider (10000 power) with Alfred (10000 power). Alfred skill activates, and he gains + 2000 power for each rear-guard (total power: 20000 power). Osamu damage becomes 6. Aichi wins the fight. Field: Wingalof Knights, AlfredKnight, Gancelot BarcgalFlogalSage, Marron Key Cards *Karma Queen *Hell Spider *King of Knights, Alfred Trivia *The clan: Megacolony debuts. *Although Hell Spider did made an appearance in an earlier episode, it wasn't until in this episode that had an appearance on the battlefield along with it's effect. *This episode also shows a concept of a mixed deck in which a player may combined two different clans into a deck in order to benefit each other. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1